Street Fighter Alpha
The Street Fighter Alpha games, originally the Street Fighter Zero games in Japan and parts of Asia, are a part of the Street Fighter series. The original game was originally released for the arcade for the CPS II hardware and it was the first all new Street Fighter game produced by Capcom since the release of Street Fighter II in 1991. Story-wise, the series serves as a sequel of the original Street Fighter and a prequel to Street Fighter II, and explains the events which happen between both games. Thus the games features younger versions of established characters, as well as characters from the original Street Fighter and the Final Fight games, and a few who are new to the series. A manga adaptation based on the original Alpha and Alpha 2 by Masahiko Nakahira was published in Gamest from 1995 to 1996 and was later adapted into English by UDON in 2007. It was followed by two different animated adaptations: Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation in 2000 and Street Fighter Alpha: Generations in 2005. About There are four games in the series: * Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams (Street Fighter Zero) - (1995) * Street Fighter Alpha 2 (Street Fighter Zero 2) - (1996) * Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold (Street Fighter Zero 2 Dash) - (1998) * Street Fighter Alpha 3 (Street Fighter Zero 3) - (1999) There are also many versions of the game with slight modifications, as well as ports to home consoles, including the PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Sega Dreamcast, Game Boy Color, PlayStation Portable, and Game Boy Advance. SFA and SFA2 were ported to the PC; SFA2 was also ported to the SNES, making it the last Street Fighter game for that console. Capcom has released Street Fighter Alpha Anthology (Street Fighter Zero: Fighters' Generation in Japan), which includes SFA, SFA2, SFA2 Gold, SFA3, and Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix. It was released on 6/13/06, exclusively for the PlayStation 2. Characters 'Returning Roster' Painting]] Painting]] * Adon * Akuma * Birdie * Chun-Li * Ken Masters * M. Bison * Ryu * Sagat 'Introduced/Added in ''Street Fighter Alpha * '''Charlie * Dan * Guy * Rose * Sodom 'Introduced/Added in ''Street Fighter Alpha 2 * '''Dhalsim * Evil Ryu * Gen * Rolento * Sakura * Shin Akuma * Zangief 'Introduced/Added in ''Street Fighter Alpha 3 * '''Balrog * Blanka * Cammy * Cody * E. Honda * Juli * Juni * Karin * R. Mika * Vega 'Home Console Versions Only' * Dee Jay * Fei Long * Guile * T. Hawk 'Portable Versions Only' * Eagle * Ingrid * Maki * Yun 'Cameos' * Eliza * Poison * Zeku * Edi E Gameplay (Street Fighter Alpha) The original Street Fighter Alpha game introduced several new features, expanding on the Super Combo system previously featured in Super Street Fighter II Turbo, with graphics drawn in the same animated style Capcom employed in Darkstalkers and X-Men: Children of the Atom. The Super Combo gauge fills in as the player performs regular and special moves. When the gauge reaches Level 1 or higher, the player can perform one of their character's Super Combo techniques. The number of punch or kick buttons pressed simultaneously when performing a Super Combo determines the amount that will be used. In addition to Super Combos, the player can also perform a special counterattacking technique called Alpha Counter (Zero Counter in the Japanese version) after blocking an opponent's attack, which consumes one level of the Super Combo gauge. There are two playing styles that can be selected after choosing a character: Normal and Auto. Auto differs from Normal in which the character will automatically guard against a limited number of attacks from their opponent, provided the character is not in the middle of performing an attack. Auto also allows the player to perform an instant Super Combo by pressing a punch and kick of the same strength simultaneously, but at expense of reducing the maximum level of the Super Combo gauge to one. There are also new basic techniques such as Air Blocking, the ability to guard during mid-air; and Chain combos, also known as Alpha Combos, or Zero Combos in Japan, which are combos that are performed by interrupting the animation of one basic move by performing another with that of equal or greater strength. In addition to recovering from an opponent's throw, the player also has the ability to roll on the ground when they fall to the ground after an attack. The single player mode consist of seven random computer-controlled opponents and a final opponent whose identity differs depending on the player's character. There are also three hidden characters in the game: Akuma, who returns from Super Turbo as an alternate final boss only after certain requirements are met, M. Bison, who serves as boss for certain characters and is also seen in some of the endings, and a new hidden character named Dan, who challenges the player during the course of the game if certain conditions are met. All three can be selected by stopping the "random fighter" option at the right time or via cheat. The game also features a secret two-on-one Dramatic Battle mode in which two players as Ryu and Ken fight against a computer-controlled M. Bison, a mode inspired by the final fight between the characters in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie. The Japanese arcade version of the game plays an instrumental rendition of the movie's battle theme, "Itoshisato Setsunasato Kokorozuyosato", which was replaced by Bison's regular theme in the overseas releases. Credits Alpha Arcade Version Planner: Noritaka Funamizu (Poo), Mucchi, H.Itsuno -Tomoshibi- Programmer: Cham Cho Choy, Egw, "Tege Killer" Jyaian, Knight Rider Giu, Cgt_Dm, Pon, Arikichi, Hard.Yas ‑Gouki‑, Hamachan, Hyper Shinchan, Super "Vega" Sailor, Masakazu -Adon- Matsushita Scroll Design: Konomi, Buppo, Kayoko Shibata, Akiko Matsunaga, Daisuke Nakagawa, Megumi Maeno, Isono, Sm, Mago, Mr. Oranda Object Design: "Dokkim" Eripyon, Yatsunonawa "D", Jun Matsumura 27, Makoto Ishii Chama(C), Gonta, Ari Inukichi, Seigo "Ushi" Kawakami, M. "KotatutoNeko" Nakatani, Alien Pole, Kuriotoko, Chimorin Syogun, Takechan, Masaaki, Dway Nishimura, Norihide = Fnyako.F, SHin-Ya.M, Super‑8, "Noriko" M.Tsujimoto, R, Sagata, Takayuki Kosaka Music Compose: Abe "Oyaji" Isao, Syun "Kobekko" Nishigaki, Yamamoto "purple" Setsuo, Kadota "pop'n" Yuko, kuru-kuru chance Iwami, Mizuta "groovy" Naoshi Sound Design: Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo, Ryoji Voice Actor: Tomomichi Nishimura, Toshiyuki Morikawa, Wataru Takagi, Tetsuya Iwanaga, Yuko Miyamura, Shinichiro Miki Producer: Iyono Pon Special Thanks: Takuya Shiraiwa, Hattari, Capcom All Staff Presented by: Capcom PSX and Saturn Versions Staff T.Fujiwara, M.Akahori, Hisashi Kuramoto, Kazuhiro Tsuchiya, Hiroaki Matsumoto, Yasuhiro Yanagi, Takayuki Umezu, Yasuhito Okada, Masaki Kataoka, Taro Takeda, Tatsuji Yataka, Atsushi Manobe, Hideki Tada, Takashi Nao, Hiroaki Watanabe, S.Ikuta, Shimitan, M.Sakano, H.Ando, Hiroki Bandoh, Y.Kawano, S.Murata, Y.Kanemori, M.Yasuma, H.Kaji, T.Yoshikawa, H.Katagiri, K.Toda, C.Ryugo, S.Okamura Sound Design: toshio "T.KJN" Kajino (1970.2.25.B), More Rich, DJ★Hiroyuki Wada, Tomoyuki "T.K,NY" Kawakami, Command+Z "Mac", Shinji "Amayan" Amagishi Music Compose: Mizuta "groovy" Naoshi, kuru-kuru chance Iwami, Akari.K ‒Lemon‒ Guitars & Acoustic Piano: Masato Kohda Presented by: Capcom GBC Version :Street Fighter Alpha Published in Europe by Virgin Interactive™ (London) :Crawfish Team Programmer: Keith Burkhill Artist: Kevin McMahon Producer: Tim Bradstock Assistant Producer: Daimion Pinnock Music/SFX: Rockett Music Quality Assurance: Tim Coode, David Hardcastle Sound Driver: Coyote Developments Ltd Special Thanks to: Mitchell Slater, Dave Theodore :Virgin Team Producers: Tony Hinds, David Casey Product Manager: Louise Gaynor QA Manager: Phil McDonnell Lead QA: Steve Frazer Quality Assurance: Roy Gay, Jamie Toghill, Drew Waldergrave, Philip Mathews PR Manager: Allison Grant Special Thanks to: Henry Giesen, Itsuno-san, Shiraiwa-san, Haydon Farrar, The BAM Team :Capcom Team Special Thanks to: Kouji Yoshida Street Fighter Alpha 2 Street Fighter Alpha 2, known as Street Fighter Zero 2 (ストリートファイターZERO 2, Sutorito Faita Zero 2?) in Japan, Asia, South America, and Spain, is the 1996 sequel to Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams, which is itself a prequel to the Street Fighter II series in terms of plot and setting. The game featured a number of improvements over the original, such as new endings, stages, moves and gameplay systems. However, some characters were given different endings from the original, overwriting their prior story (i.e. Akuma's). Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold is the home version of Alpha 2, which includes some differences. In addition to all the characters featured in previous versions of Alpha 2, Gold features a version of Cammy based on her rendition from X-Men vs. Street Fighter, who appears as a hidden character selectable only in the game's Versus and Training Modes. Alpha 2 Gold also features Akuma Mode, where the player can choose to just fight Shin Akuma. 'Gameplay' ]] Street Fighter Alpha 2 retains most of the new features introduced in the original Street Fighter Alpha, such as the three-level Super Combo gauge, Alpha Counters, Air-Blocking and Fall Breaking. The game has a thinner and longer health bar as well. Every character has two Alpha Counters; one for the kick and one for the punch button. Previously, characters only had one, and it was with either the punch or kick button. The main new feature in the game is the Custom Combo system (Original Combo in Japanese versions), which replaces the Chain combos from the first Alpha. However, it is not available in regular attack as chain combos; if the Super Combo Gauge is on Lv. 1 or above, the player can initiate a Custom Combo pressing two punch buttons and a kick simultaneously, or vice versa. The player can then perform any series of basic and special moves to create a Custom Combo until the Timer Gauge at the bottom of the screen runs out. The only characters that can still perform Chain Combos in the game are Guy and Gen, but only to a limited extent. As such, the game has less combos and gameplay is generally slower, which balanced out most characters. The single-player mode, much like the original Street Fighter Alpha, consist of eight matches with computer-controlled opponents, including a fixed final opponent whose identity depends on the player's selected character. Each character also has a secret rival whom they can face during the course of the single-player mode after meeting certain requirements, in which then the rival will interrupt one of the player's regularly scheduled matches and exchange dialogue with the player's character. With Akuma now a regular character, a more powerful version of the character dubbed Shin Akuma replaces him as a secret opponent. Unlike Super Turbo and the original Alpha, Shin Akuma challenges the player before the player's final opponent, rather than as an alternate final boss. 'Characters' All ten selectable characters from the original Alpha return, along with M. Bison, Akuma, and Dan, who are now part of the immediate roster. There isn't a "Random Fighter" option, though. The graphics for all of the returning characters' home stages, cutscenes and endings have been completely redone. In addition, returning character's voice recordings have been made higher or deeper pitched, or removed and replaced completely. Sounds and background music in general have been noticeably changed in pitch. Characters also seem to have more health. Five additional characters are featured as well, extending the selectable roster to 18. The new characters includes Zangief and Dhalsim from Street Fighter II; Gen from the original Street Fighter; Rolento from Final Fight; and Sakura, a new character who is a schoolgirl who idolizes Ryu and emulates his techniques. Street Fighter Alpha 2 also features an alternate version of Chun-Li in her Street Fighter II outfit as a hidden character, as well as Shin Akuma, a more powerful version of Akuma who appears as a secret computer-controlled opponent in the single player mode. The North American version of the arcade game also features three additional hidden characters who were not in the Japanese version: Evil Ryu, an alternate version of Ryu who uses the same power as Akuma; as well as extra versions of Zangief and Dhalsim who play like their counterparts from Street Fighter II': Champion Edition, including the omission of gameplay features such as super moves and air blocking. Credits 2 Arcade Version 2 and Zero 2 Alpha Staff (SNES) Planner: Noritaka Funamizu (Poo), Neo_G, Kanetaka Programmer: Cham Cho Choy, Pon, Kiyoko Arikichi, Hard.Yas ‑Yoga & Sakura-, Hyper Shinchan, Super "Birdie" Sailor Scroll Design: Konomi, Kayoko Shibata, Daisuke Nakagawa, Y.Kyo, Kisabon, Ohnishi, Tama, M.Chiezou, Kazu,T, Takapon, Tanopu, Yamamoto.K, Megu Megu, Buchi, Hirokazu Yonezuka, Kanno, Inoyan, Shinnosuke, Hooly, Fukumoyan, Teikoku Otsuki Object Design: Eri_Eri, Ball Boy, Yu_Suke, makoto ishi, A Iwasaki, Arahijuf, Seigo "Ushi" Kawakami, K.Takechan, Alien Pole, Kurigeruge, Masaaki, Masayo Tsujimoto, SHinya Miyamoto, Rumi-Yamaguchi, Chimorin Shogun, H.I=Rassi, Takayuki Kosaka, Reiko Komatsu, Sagata Visual Planner: Mucchi (Haruo.M) Original Art Work: HolyHomeRun Sound & Voice Design: Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo Music Compose & Arrange: SYUN Nishigaki, SETSUO Yamamoto, Tatsuro- All Sound Produce: Arcade Sound Team Voice Actor: Katashi Ishizuka, Tetsuya Iwanaga, Yuko Sasamoto, Wataru Takagi, Tomomichi Nishimura, Osamu Hosoi, Shinichiro Miki, Yuko Miyamura, Toshiyuki Morikawa, Yoshiharu Yamada, Jin Yamanoi Producer: Iyono Pon Special Thanks: Scott Pikulski, Rita Rokos, Alison Stroll, Denise Wallner, Darryl Williams, Takuya Shiraiwa, Ryoji Yamamoto, And Capcom All Staff Presented by: Capcom PSX and Saturn Versions 2 :Arcade Staff Planner: Noritaka Funamizu (Poo), Neo_G, Kanetaka Programmer: Cham Cho Choy, Pon, Kiyoko Arikichi, Hard.Yas ‑Yoga & Sakura-, Hyper Shinchan, Super "Birdie" Sailor Scroll Design: Konomi, Kayoko Shibata, Daisuke Nakagawa, Y.Kyo, Kisabon, Ohnishi, Tama, M.Chiezou, Kazu,T, Takapon, Tanopu, Yamamoto.K, Megu Megu, Buchi, Hirokazu Yonezuka, Kanno, Inoyan, Shinnosuke, Hooly, Fukumoyan, Teikoku Otsuki Object Design: Eri_Eri, Ball Boy, Yu_Suke, makoto ishi, A Iwasaki, Arahijuf, Seigo "Ushi" Kawakami, K.Takechan, Alien Pole, Kurigeruge, Masaaki, Masayo Tsujimoto, SHinya Miyamoto, Rumi-Yamaguchi, Chimorin Shogun, H.I=Rassi, Takayuki Kosaka, Reiko Komatsu, Sagata Visual Planner: Mucchi (Haruo.M) Original Art Work: HolyHomeRun Sound & Voice Design: Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo Music Compose & Arrange: SYUN Nishigaki, SETSUO Yamamoto, Tatsuro- All Sound Produce: Arcade Sound Team Voice Actor: Katashi Ishizuka, Tetsuya Iwanaga, Yuko Sasamoto, Wataru Takagi, Tomomichi Nishimura, Osamu Hosoi, Shinichiro Miki, Yuko Miyamura, Toshiyuki Morikawa, Yoshiharu Yamada, Jin Yamanoi Producer: Iyono Pon Special Thanks: Scott Pikulski, Rita Rokos, Alison Stroll, Denise Wallner, Darryl Williams, Takuya Shiraiwa, Ryoji Yamamoto, Uesita-TegeKick-Masakazu :Consumer Staff Planner: Neo_G -H. Ishizawa-, Kanetaka (Kinta) Programmer: Akiyoshi Eshiro (E-Bou), B.I.N, Toshihiko Tsuji, Shingo Aoi, Hideki -Middle Kick- Tada, Yasuhito Okada, Hero Hero, Miki Miki (Shaver) Okagawa, K.Sano "Happy!^3", Kato Kato Kato, Hiro, Takeda -Alpha- Scroll Design: Konomi, Kayoko Shibata, Y.Kyo, Megumi Maeno Object Design: M.Ishii, T. Takemoto, Fujihara, Iwasaki, Sagata Visual Planner: Mucchi (Haruo.M) Original Illustrations: Ikeno Medaka Sound & Voice Design: Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo Music Compose & Arrange: SYUN Nishigaki, SETUO Yamamoto, Taturo- All Sound Produce: Arcade Sound Team Producer: Noritaka Funamizu (Poo) Special Thanks: Manasi, Jiwasaki, Toyozo, Takuya Shiraiwa, Kouji Nakajima, Yoshihiro Sudo, And Capcom All Staff Presented by: Capcom SNES Version Staff Planner: Eiro Shirahama, Hirokazu Fujisaki Programmer: Kanekon, Masatsugu Shinohara, Hisashi Kuramoto, Syuichiro Chiboshi, Hiroki Bandoh, Mitsunori Sakano Scroll Design: Ryutaro's Mama, Naomi Takemoto, Kiyoyuki Suito Object Design: Yamazou, Chie‑Fujimo, Hideaki Katagiri Sound Supervisor: toshio KAJINO, Syun Nisigaki Producer: Hyper Mickey Special Thanks: Kouji Oda, Yasuyuki Saga, Ratt, Natsu, Ukai‑Ane, Ryugo, Hammer, Yamada, Hattori, Seven‑56, Akemi‑I, Mackey, Kobarn, Sawada, Nakajima, And Capcom All Staff Presented by: Capcom PSX and Saturn Versions 2 Gold Staff Planner: Neo_G -H. Ishizawa-, Shirahama Programmer: Akiyoshi "Fly Boy" Eshiro, Hideki "Nya- Nya-" Tada, Katsu "Btype" Nishida, Toshihiko "ED" Honda, Yasuhiro Yanagi, Yoshiaki "UKTKK" Nishimura, Tsutomu Terada (Max), Tsuyoshi (cookie) Misawa Scroll Design: Konomi, Kayoko Shibata, Y.Kyo, Megumi Maeno Object Design: M.Ishii, T. Takemoto, Fujihara, Iwasaki, Sagata Visual Planner: Mucchi (Haruo.M) Original Illustrations: Ikeno Medaka Sound & Voice Design: Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo Music Compose & Arrange: SYUN Nishigaki, SETUO Yamamoto, Taturo- All Sound Produce: Arcade Sound Team Producer: Noritaka Funamizu (Poo) Special Thanks: B.I.N, Toshihiko Tsuji, Shingo Aoi, Yasuhito Okada, Hero Hero, Miki Miki (Shaver) Okagawa, K.Sano "Happy!^3", Kato Kato Kato, Hiro, Takeda -Alpha-, Manasi, Jiwasaki, Toyozo, Takuya Shiraiwa, Kouji Nakajima, Yoshihiro Sudo, And Capcom All Staff Presented by: Capcom *NOTE: The credits for Alpha 2 Gold for its inclusion in Alpha Anthology uses the same credits as the original arcade version. Box Art Image:SFAJapan.png|Warriors' Dreams Japan Image:SFACoverScan.png|Warriors' Dreams U.S. Image:Pc sfz.jpg|Warriors' Dreams PC Image:SFA2Japan.png|Alpha 2 Japan Saturn Image:SFA2JapanPS.png|Alpha 2 Japan PlayStation Image:SFA2CoverScan.png|Alpha 2 U.S. Image:Pc sfz2.jpg|Alpha 2 PC Merchandise and Advertisements Image:SFAOST.png|Warriors' Dreams OST Image:SFZero2OST.png|Alpha 2 OST Image:SFA2DramaCDA.png|Alpha 2 Drama CD 1 Image:SFA2DramaCDB.png|Alpha 2 Drama CD 2 Image:SFAGuidebook.png|Warriors' Dreams Gamest Mook Image:SFA2Guidebook.png|Alpha 2 Shogakukan Guidebook Image:SFA2Ad.png|Alpha 2 Advertisement Image:SFA2SecretFile.png|Alpha 2 Arcade Secret File Comics Gallery Image:SFZeroManga1.png|''Manga'' Vol. 1 Image:SFZeroManga2.png|''Manga'' Vol. 2 Image:SakuraManga1.png|"Sakura Ganbaru!" Manga Vol. 1 Image:SakuraManga2.png|"Sakura Ganbaru!" Manga Vol. 2 Category:Street Fighter Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Saturn Games Category:Game Boy Color Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:PC Games